gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Messi1983
__TOC__ Main Page Tweaks Hola, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. With the announcement of GTA 5 today, I noticed that the main page of your Wiki could use some tweaking to perhaps improve it a little bit. Would you be open to changes? One of the things I would suggest is that instead of presenting the news on the main page like it is currently is that you set up a news system using blogs like can be found on many popular gaming Wikis such as Fallout, and many other. The benefit if this is it allows you to quickly update the news as well as being able to discuss the news. Please let me know your thoughts. - Wagnike2 17:20, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I think I also suggested this aswell. I think it would be a great idea maybe have it placed above the feature photo. Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 17:22, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :* Yep, that's ideally where it'd go. - Wagnike2 14:18, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :* What I'll do is when I get some time, I'll work on a new proposed main page for you guys on a sandbox wiki, and then I'll submit it to you for your approval first, might be about a week or so till I get to it. - Wagnike2 15:54, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Licence infringement Hi Dan. Unfortunately I bring news of another licence infringement. Your Grand Theft Auto V page was created on March 21 2011 as a partial copy of our page on the same date. Several of the bullet points are copied wholesale from GTW, with no attribution given. It seems that the editor copied the GTW page then made edits themselves, which doesn't cancel out the need for attribution. Those bullet points still remain on the page. Because of the excitement around GTA V, I'm not going to demand you remove them (that would just be cruel), but could you please provide attribution via a reference link? Thanks - Gboyers talk 13:44, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry Gerard, did not realise that until now. Thanks for telling me. Dan the Man 1983 15:21, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::What I've done is delete the hints and guesses section, as the page should only be for definite information relating to game. Dan the Man 1983 15:28, October 26, 2011 (UTC) User:OleKristus This guy need to be warned, mainly because of creating characters that does not existent; Like here and here. -- Ilan xd 11:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I wish i could join and helped. Xbox360Fan4 13:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Oh great! I wish i could join this! OK! I'm back Hi Dan, the L.A. Noire Wiki is pretty quiet now and I have a couple of admins that seem to be handling the activity so I now have time to help this site out again and start editing properly. I think since a lot of the problems with this place have been solved I'd actually be able to enjoy editing it and with the GTA V trailer coming on Wednesday this place will probably be very busy so I thought now would be a good time to come back. I'd happily be a bureaucrat again, I remember you and Jeff saying you'd give me my rights back if I decided to return, but that's up to you and Jeff :). Tom Talk 16:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I do recall saying that. We're going to need the extra set of eyes too. I'm going to go ahead and repromote to administrator so he can get back to work, Dan, you can do either do the bureaucrat promotion or start a community discussion. Jeff (talk| ) 18:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :). Tom Talk 19:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) B'crat Great, thanks :). Tom Talk 16:30, November 1, 2011 (UTC) San Andreas Where did you find out that GTA V is set in the whole of San Andreas? Tom Talk 17:46, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Here, and IGN also states it, as does Wikipedia and the license plates in game. Dan the Man 1983 17:50, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I think that, along with the Tommy Vercetti thing, is just specualtion, Los Santos is the only city officially revealed so far so I think we should, for now, just say Los Santos, the license plate means the state of San Andreas exists but doesn't mean that the rest of the state appears, I hope it will be the whole of San Andreas though. Tom Talk